The Misadventures of Puppy's Pack
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When a group of highschool friends accidentally get sucked into the anime worlds, they are all split up and sent to different animes. However, with henchmen tracking their every moves and attemping to kill them all, will they be able to meet back up again and, in turn, save the anime worlds from destruction?
1. Intro, Prologue

**A/N Okay, there are a few notes in here that I should explain before you begin reading. Also, if you are one of my main readers, please know that I have taken a break from writing everything except f or this. I just need time to relax and do something as a group with my friends.**

**Despite this story being based on my real-life friendship group, we have changed the names for the privacy of the others. We also chose to use Japanese names because we honestly cannot stand it when English names are mixed with Japanese names.**

**Though we've used Japanese names, there are several things in here that we've kept in English e.g The PC game, 'Binding of Isaac'. **

**We have done our best to keep everyone in-character and the names we chose to use for us were picked for their meanings.**

**There will be footnotes at the bottom of certain chapters to clear things up.**

**And Jalu, if you're bothering to re-read this, you should know who you are :P  
**

**Animes that are in this story; (Title of chapter will tell you what anime that chapter will be based on).**

**Naruto**

**Darker than Black**

**Xxxholic**

**Bleach**

**Yu Yu Yakusho**

**Durarara**

**Death Note**

**Sailor Moon**

**Hitman Reborn**

**Yugioh**

**Pokemon**

**Fruits Basket**

**Digimon**

**Soul Eater**

**Inuyasha**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Black Butler**

For such an insane group, it was no surprise when portals to the anime worlds are opened. However, our story begins just before that.

A group of thirteen high school students are expected to be rowdy – however, most groups this size are calm and quiet compared to the group unofficially called Puppy's Pack(1).

Probably the loudest in the group is Hansuke – as full of bullshit as he was – followed closely by Akiyoshi and Ranma; yet Chiyuki is probably louder than all of them on a good day.

Koneko, Hana and Jiro probably fall somewhere in the middle. While Jiro and Kiyoshi tend to play games on their laptops during lunch (Kiyoshi, preferring to keep to himself most of the time), Yuu rarely participates in conversations, quiet enough for everyone to almost forget he is there. He tends to watch Kiyoshi play Binding of Isaac, and on the rare occasion he speaks, it is to discuss some element of the game with Kiyoshi.

Yasu and Kaede are rather quiet themselves. Yasu does his own thing while Kaede tends to stick closely to Hansuke. Despite Shiki almost always absorbed in manga, Yoko can be quiet or talkative, depending on whether or not the conversation interests her.

While the entire group is relatively close, Ranma and Chiyuki share sort of a love-hate relationship – nonetheless, both are extremely fond of the other, always shit-stirring or dragging the other to the canteen for company.

Today is no different – Ranma is stirring the girl up with her fear of Slenderman, which quickly escalates into the two running around the library for one reason or another.

"Stop it, Ranma!" Chiyuki whines in the childish way she is so fond of.

Ranma just laughs and chases her further into the corner of the library. "He just wants the drawing his son made back! Look – he's even standing behind you, waiting patiently!"

With a whimper, Chiyuki sidesteps Ranma and attempts to flee to the outside, only to bang into another student. The two hit the ground with small oomphs.

"S-sorry…" Chiyuki stutters, avoiding eye contact.

With a growl, the male student shoves the small teenager. "Watch where you're going, you freak…!"

With that said, the black-haired male gets back to his feet and walks off, leaving a depressed Chiyuki in his wake.

"Don't listen to him," Ranma says in a soft tone. "Besides – hey, look! He dropped something! This looks so cool!"

Chiyuki looks over at where Ranma is pointing, only to find an orb of some sort sitting where the pupil had fallen. It has a strange green glow to it.

"It's so cool…!" Ranma reaches out to touch the orb, which raises the question as to what sane person would touch a growing orb. Only Ranma. Or maybe Hansuke.

The second Ranma's hand makes contact with the orb, a loud whooshing sound fills the air. Screams overlap as Puppy's Pack disappears into darkness.

1 – **Puppy's Pack is basically what me and my friend Shiki call our group. In real life, Koneko called Kiyoshi Puppy for about three years because she didn't know his real name and it just kind of stuck. And obviously, because we are all so close – almost like a family – we just call ourselves Puppy's Pack.**

**Here are the name meanings so that you can have a better understanding as to why we picked these names.**

**Chiyuki – Blood-red snow**

**Shiki – Death spirit(?)**

**Koneko – Kitten/cat**

**Yasu – Peaceful**

**Ranma – Troublesome/destruction/ect**

**Kiyoshi – Quiet**

**Yuu – Gentle**

**Hansuke – Helpful friend**

**Akiyoshi – Bright and good**

**Jiro – Second son (it's kind of an inside joke, because Jiro, Akiyoshi and Hansuke all share the same name in real life)**

**Kaede – Maple (Again, another inside joke)**

**Hana – Flower/peaceful(?)**

**Yoko – Honored child (Feel special, Jalu? :P The co-author picked that name for you).**


	2. Chiyuki meets Naruto

When Chiyuki's eyes opened, it was with a small whine of fear. The safety and happiness that was only found in her when she was with her group was gone, replaced by fear and sadness as she looked at the surrounding trees.

"K-koneko…" Chiyuki whimpered as tears welled in her eyes. "Shki… Yasu…! …Ranma! …A-anyone… I-I'm afraid…"

As Chiyuki's body was overcome by shakes and sobs, she knew that she couldn't hang around, least something bad happen.

"Kiyoshi…" the girl sobbed as she stumbled through the forest, wishing that said male was there to drop his 'I-hate-everyone-and-everything-and-don't-care-about-anything' attitude and instead wrap his arms around her and whisper soothing words. "There's got to be someone…!"

Almost as if Chiyuki's prayers had been answered, a bush started to shake. She stopped, horrified – only to be surprised by the sight of the tiniest, most adorable seal that she had ever seen. She was speechless – not only was the seal in a forest, it seemed to be _levitating._

"Hi!" The seal seemed to smile as its lips curled upwards. "You're the one I've been search – hey!"

"You're gorgeous!" Chiyuki squealed, her panic forgotten as she leant down to hug the seal – but she soon found herself face-down in the dirt as the seal moved to the side to avoid her touch.

"I am not cute!" the seal yelled. Its flipper pointed at Chiyuki. "I am Liu! Your guide! Show some respect!"

Chiyuki's smile didn't fade. For one reason or another, she was not fazed in the least by a talking seal.

"Liu – how cute." The teen's smile widened into a grin. "So – where am I?"

Liu sighed. "You are in the world of Naruto."

Chiyuki blinked. "…What…?"

"You are in Naruto's world."

"…" Chiyuki's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me! I always knew deep down that animals could speak but I cannot be in an anime world!"

"So you believe in talking animals but not portals?" If it were possible, the seal had raised an eyebrow.

"Well, duh!" Chiyuki rolled her eyes. "I'm not _completely _insane, ya'know? There's this one guy in our group that Shiki and I are _sure _is plotting world domination. Well, we _were _sure until Puppy threw logic in our face. Damn you logic and Puppy. …Although, everyone in our group has _some _level of insanity. (1)"

"Would never have guessed…" Liu muttered. "Look, just follow me, okay?"

Chiyuki shrugged. "What have I got to lose…? I am apparently alone, anyway…"

As Chiyuki followed the talking seal through the maze of trees, she took notice of the seal's features. He was a white-grey colour with large, black eyes and a white dot above them. His whiskers reminded the girl of a furry cat face. The seal's tail seemed to sit up behind it while his flippers were held out in front.

After what felt like hours, the trees begun to thin out and a large village came into sight. Chiyuki's eyes widened as she looked at the mountainside that was standing behind the village. She was sure that she was hallucinating, but there were five faces carved into the mountainside.

Chiyuki looked down at Liu. Her mouth stood agape as she tried to think of words to say. Perhaps the seal hadn't been lying after all.

"Do you understand now?" Liu asked as his flippers folded across his chest. "I wasn't messing around, was I?"

Chiyuki didn't reply. Instead, a loud, high-pitched squeal erupted as arms were thrown into the air. Without another word, the girl ran straight towards the village, so excited that she didn't see the large tree in front of her.

Liu flinched as a loud crunching noise filled the air. He opened his eyes, finding that Chiyuki had run face-first into a tree. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**-XX-**

Hours later found Chiyuki and Liu sitting in the Hokage's office of the Hidden Leaf Village. A huge grin had taken over the teen's face and random bouts of giggles sounded at odd times. Liu, however, was the one doing the talking – he couldn't trust Chiyuki to say a word without squealing in excitement.

"So that's the story," Liu finished up. "She messed up the portals and arrived here."

The Hokage, Tsunade, nodded, though she still had a disbelieving look on her face. "Okay... I don't understand why you would think that I could believe such garbage, but... It's clear that neither of you are of threat to the village. I'll trust that Chiyuki will stay with one of our own villagers."

"Ooh, ooh!" Chiyuki raised a hand in the air, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She waved her arm in the air. "Let me pick! Let me pick!"

Liu raised himself into the air before he slapped his flipper across the back of Chiyuki's head. "You are such a disrespectful brat!"

"Ahem." Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying... You will be in Hyuuga Neji's care. I'll arrange for an escort immediately."

Chiyuki sat back down on the chair with a disappointed look on her face. "...But... I want to choose!"

"Shut up, brat!" Tsunade shouted. Chiyuki was sure that she could hear Liu's voice mixed in somewhere with hers.

Before another word could be said, the office door was thrown open and a blond-haired orange creature burst in.

"Grandma Tsunade!" The mystery thing shouted as it skidded to a halt by Tsunade's desk. "Grandma Tsunade, I heard about the flying seal!"

Now that the freakish blur had stopped moving, Chiyuki could make out its features. It was a teenage boy, not much younger than her own eighteen years. He had blond hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. Whisker-like markings crossed his cheeks.

Chiyuki's eyes widened as a mischievous glint entered her eyes. Without warning, she jumped out of her seat and glomped the boy.

"Naruto!" Chiyuki squealed as loud as she could, keeping the younger in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, my God! We have finally met!

Naruto spun around, breaking out of Chiyuki's hold. He had a confused look on his face as he glanced towards the Hokage for information. "…What exactly is going on…?"

"Hi!" Chiyuki yelled as she clapped her hands together. "I'm from a different dimension!"

Liu just sighed and slapped a flipper into his face, micking a face-palm. "What am I going to do with her…?"

**-XX-**

That night, as Chiyuki entered the Hyuuga household's bathroom to use the shower, she made the mistake of glancing into the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as a loud scream erupted from her vocal cords.

The bathroom door was opened as Hyuuga Neji peered in with a concerned look on his face. His mouth tilted downwards into a frown as he noticed the girl lying in the foetal position in the corner of the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Neji asked in a bored tone.

"M-my hair…!" Chiyuki whimpered as she grabbed strands of it in her hands.

"What's wrong with it?" Neji raised an eyebrow as Liu stepped in beside him.

"It's… It's… It's _blonde!" _Chiyuki shouted. "No, no, no! My hair is _not _blonde! It's brown! Brown, damnit! And my eyes! Why are they icy blue?! _Why?! _What is going on?!"

"You can't tell me that this is the first you've noticed this." Neji rolled his eyes.

"It is! My hair! My precious hair! I love my hair!"

"I didn't tell you about that, did I?" Liu said as he pointed a flipper at Chiyuki. "Your appearance has changed to better suit the anime style. Your friends would have different appearances, too."

"But I don't want a different appearance!" Chiyuki whined. "I love my hair!"

The girl reached up and removed her black-framed glasses (2) in order to wipe at the tears welling up in her eyes. Without another word, Neji left the bathroom, leaving Liu and Chiyuki alone.

"What happened to my friends…?" Chiyuki whispered.

Liu shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine; they just would have gone through different portals. Go clean up and get some rest. You'll need it."

Chiyuki nodded and did as she was told. "Okay…"

Without another word, Chiyuki got back to her feet. Liu left the bathroom, leaving the girl on her own for the rest of the night.

**-XX-**

When Chiyuki's eyes opened the next morning, she immediately jumped up, hoping that everything had been a dream. (3) However, her hopes were dashed as she looked at the bare room she was staying in. The only things in there were a wardrobe and small futon.

Chiyuki sighed. She glanced down at her body, seeing that she was still stuck in the same clothes she had arrived in yesterday; a plain black shirt, long pants and a grey jacket with a fur-rimmed hood. She shrugged; at least she wasn't getting around in her school uniform – that would make her stand out more than she would appreciate.

Chiyuki left the room with haste, finding herself outside within the spaces of a few minutes. She sat down on the steps of the porch with a sigh, not knowing what to do. Without her friends, Chiyuki was lost. Those were the people who made her world – who made her _whole. _They were the only ones she could truly be herself around and actually _feel _loved by. If something had happened to them, Chiyuki would not be able to keep up.

"Please be okay…" Chiyuki whispered as she wiped at a tear dripping down her cheek. "I love you all so much… More than you'll ever understand…"

Liu seemed to appear out of nowhere and sat down on the step next to her.

"What are you thinking?" Liu questioned.

Chiyuki shrugged, not wanting for the seal to see her weakness. "How I'm going to find my friends. There's no way I'm leaving them out there in some other world. I'll find them, no matter what."

A small smirk crossed Liu's face. "I can sense the genuine honesty and love for your friends in your heart. I'll help you, Chiyuki. Look up."

Chiyuki raised an eyebrow at the seal's words. She warily looked up into the sky, not sure what she was searching for until a small piece of paper seemed to float down from the heavens towards her. She stood up and reached into the air, grabbing the paper.

"Read it," Liu instructed.

With a nod, Chiyuki did as she was told. She looked down into her hand, finding cursive writing printed neatly in black ink on the paper.

_Steal the forbidden scroll, _the paper read.

"I don't understand…" Chiyuki whispered to Liu. "What does it want from me…?"

"You want to find your friends, right?" Liu questioned back.

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"Then trust in yourself, Chiyuki." The seal instructed. "I can feel the low sense of trust and all of the doubt you hold towards yourself. It's time to push all of that away and realise that right now, your friends need your help. Believe in yourself, Chiyuki. Everyone else you meet seems to believe in you."

A frown crossed Chiyuki's face as she scrunched the paper up in her hands. "…But…" Chiyuki scrunched her eyes shut tightly and grimaced. "…No, you're right. I haven't come this far in life to back down and leave the ones who make my life complete alone and possibly in danger. Lead me to this scroll, Liu!"

Liu's smirk widened as he nodded. "As you wish."

**-XX-**

The thought that she could die in the process of stealing something had never crossed Chiyuki's mind – not until now. Here she was, sneaking around in the Hokage's office - with a talking seal guiding her - in the early afternoon so they could steal something that would surely have them executed.

"Almost there," Liu whispered to Chiyuki as he floated up a flight of stairs. "Just up on this floor. First door on the left."

Chiyuki nodded and bit her lip. She crept to the top of the stairs and along the corridor. When she arrived by the right door, she pushed it open with tense arms. Peeking around the side of the doorway revealed a dark room that was filled with multiple scrolls the size of large dogs.

"What one do we take?" Chiyuki whispered to Liu.

Liu's flipper pointed towards a scroll at the back of the room. "That one."

Chiyuki nodded. She slipped in through the door, hoping to be silent – but those hopes were dashed when she tripped over a scroll laying on the floor, fell into a table and shattered it into splinters. A loud bang followed soon after as around a dozen heavy scrolls fell from the shelf above the table and hit the ground with thuds.

"Shh!" Chiyuki hissed at Liu as she lay in a pile of scrolls. "Be quiet!"

"Oh, boy…" Liu muttered.

Chiyuki quickly picked herself up from the ground and ran towards the scroll. She picked it up and held it in her arms. With a nod to Liu, she and the seal made their getaway with the scroll in hand.

**-XX-**

"Dude, that went better than any heist I've ever seen on TV." Chiyuki laughed as she laid the scroll down on the ground. "I'm rather surprised that we got away so easily – especially after all that noise you made, Liu."

"For the last time, _you _were the reason it sounded like an earthquake in that room!" Liu spat back. "Just – shut up! There's no point in talking to you!"

"Whatever." Without another word, Chiyuki's eyes scanned the scroll. The girl seemed unaware as a blue aura began to seep around her. Liu, however, noticed.

"Looks like your mission here is complete, right?" Liu spoke.

"Huh?" Chiyuki's eyes lifted to meet the seal's. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were only supposed to get that scroll and you've completed your mission."

Before Chiyuki could reply, a loud roar filled the air and a sharp, splitting pain overwhelmed her. She let out a loud cry and reached up to grab her shoulder. She winced as hot, sticky liquid spilled onto her skin.

"Are you alright?" Liu asked with deep concern on his face. "We've got to get out of here – those people are bad news."

With a whimper, Chiyuki nodded. She left the scroll where it was and got back up to her feet. Just as she started to run, another bang sounded.

"Who are they?" Chiyuki panted.

"They're henchmen," Liu explained. "I cannot tell you everything right away but those people are evil. We need to leave."

Chiyuki didn't need to be told twice. Despite the pain that her shoulder was causing, she forced herself to run faster – however, she was shocked to find out that she was running faster than she had ever ran before; faster than she had ever known _anyone _to run.

"W-what's happening?!" Chiyuki cried out. "Why am I so fast?!"

"Because you've got the skills of a ninja, Chiyuki. Don't stop – keep running!"

"I don't understand!" Chiyuki shouted. "I'm not a ninja! I'm just me!"

"Shut up! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Stand up and fight, you _coward!"_

Chiyuki stopped running and glared at the seal. "Fuck whoever is attacking us! Don't you _ever _accuse me of being a coward!"

"So why are you running and telling yourself that you're not good enough?! Do _something _if you really care about your friends!"

Chiyuki's eyes narrowed but she didn't reply back with words. Instead, she growled and nodded. Without hesitation, the girl started running back the way they had come, intent on doing something about their predicament.

When Chiyuki came face-to-face with her attackers, she noticed that they both were tall, well-built males. There were two of them and they seemed extremely confident.

"What do you think _you _can do, little girl?" The taller of the two males laughed. "Trying to save your pathetic friends?"

Chiyuki clenched her hand and screwed her face up in anger. "Honestly? I have no idea what I can do. I don't even know if I can believe what the seal tells me when he says I have the powers of a ninja. However, what I _do _know is that I love those people more than anything. I owe them all my life and they don't even know that. I'll fight to the death and beyond to protect them. So don't you _ever _call them pathetic!"

Without truly realising it, electricity started sparking from all over Chiyuki's body. The two males stepped backward with wide eyes and open mouths. The shorter one raised a hand and the same deafening roar that had wounded Chiyuki sounded again.

This time, though, instead of being hit, Chiyuki had sidestepped just in time, dodging what appeared to be a small spear of some sort. Without conscious thought, the electricity that was surrounding the teenager shot forwards, the loud crackling of electricity filling the air.

Just moments later, the electricity disappeared, leaving behind two charred, twitching bodies of what had once been men. Chiyuki didn't wait around to find out whether or not they were dead – she picked up the seal that had just arrived back at the scene and ran forward with him in her arms. Before they could get more distance between them and the men, the same darkness that had gotten her into this mess swallowed her and Liu whole once again, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

1 – Puppy (Kiyoshi, if you forgot who that is) is an extremely smart person and constantly debunks Shiki's and my insane theories. There is an inside joke between Shiki and I that Yuu is plotting world domination because of how quiet and intelligent he is. That was one of our theories that Kiyoshi debunked easily. Also, it's true – everyone in our group is somewhat misanthropic and suffers from _some _kind of insanity.

2 - Yes, I do wear glasses. I suffer from terrible near-sightedness and I _never _take my glasses off because I can't stand not being able to see properly.

3 - When JALU was beta'ing this for me, she made the point of how many people actually jump out of bed once they wake up. I had to remind her that I myself do that on a daily basis if I don't go straight back to sleep instead.


	3. Shiki Loves Mr Sparkle Muffin

**A/N One thing that I've neglected to mention is that the chapters will get longer once more people get introduced. Also, this was a very hard chapter to write so it's pretty crumby. Also, I want to withhold the other chapters until they are all finished so that things can be changed as needed. **

**Also, I will be adding pictures onto my DA of the changes we made to our group appearance-wise so you have visuals in mind. None of them resemble our actual selves so no attempts at stalking, please ;)**

Shiki awoke in a foul mood. Maybe it was because the sirens awoke her, or a result of being utterly alone in some city – or perhaps it was because she was lying in a pile of trash. Either way, whatever poor creature that would soon cross her path was doomed.

That said creature was a black cat with purple eyes. They blinked at each other for a few seconds.

"_Kitty!" _

The chase had begun.

**-XX-**

Several hours later, Shiki had yet to give up on her chase of the purple eyed cat. Unfortunately, the black cat was out of luck – the irony – and was soon caught by his pursuer.

"Mr Kitty, I caught you!" Shiki gushed as she hugged the cat tight to her chest. "I love, love, love you! I will name you Mr Sparkle Muffin!"

"I found you!" A voice shouted through the air.

"It's a flying seal! Attack, Mr Sparkle Muffin!" Shiki screamed as she threw the poor cat at the white seal-type of creature.

"Meow!" Screeched the cat as it flew through the air.

The flying feline hit its floating target. At its sudden release, the cat fled.

"Come back, Sparkle Muffin…!" whined the girl.

"Why did you do that?" The seal questioned.

"You're a talking, floating seal!" Shiki replied, wide-eyed. "Why _wouldn't _I do that?"

"You're more impossible than the first girl…" The seal mumbled.

"What first girl? Is it Chiyuki or Renee or how about Koneko?" Said Shiki in a flat tone.

"Chiyuki… It was Chiyuki." Wheezed the seal.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's gone off to see your other companion, Koneko."

"That's good. Who are you?" asked the now semi-calm female.

"Liu, the great guardian."

"Uhuh, good for you. I'm guessing by some magical awesome force has brought me to Darker than Black."

"Yeah, kind of," Liu muttered. "Anyway, you're supposed to follow me."

"Where are we going?" Shiki grinned brightly as she followed the seal.

"You'll see…"

**-XX-**

Shiki was rather confused as Liu led her further into the town. All that the seal had said was that he had a job for her to do if she wanted to get back to her own world.

Almost as if it were fate, Shiki and Liu came across that same cat that was now dubbed as Mr Sparkle Muffin. It was almost as if Mr Sparkle Muffin had sensed their presence.

The cat turned and sent a hiss their way before he ran. With a shout, Shiki chased after it.

"God help us…" Liu muttered to himself as he chased after the girl. "This is just ridiculous. I honestly hope that the others aren't as bad as these first two have been…"

With that said, the seal chased the girl who was pursuing the cat that was fleeing from them.

**-XX-**

When Shiki had finally caught the cat, it was right outside an apartment complex. Among much fuss from the cat, Liu attempted to tell Shiki about what she was supposed to do whilst trying to avoid the claws of an angry feline.

"Go into that apartment complex and find Hei," Liu instructed. "Take his mask. That's your job."

"Wow, that sure sounds easy." With a large grin, Shiki carried the cat with her into the building.

Shiki climbed several flights of stairs, still carrying the cat, before she stopped outside one apartment in particular. She knocked.

Once the door had been opened, Shiki slipped inside without a word, past the black-haired male that was standing there with a frown on his face.

"What did you get yourself into, Mao?" The Contractor known as Hei questioned with a sigh.

"Don't ask me!" the cat cried as he tried to get free once again. "This girl is crazy!"

With a triumphant cry, Shiki raised Hei's mask into the air. A sudden pain overwhelmed her before all of a sudden, Mao jumped her out of her arms and landed on the floor just before a bright light enveloped her and sucked her into the next world.

Just as had happened to Chiyuki, Shiki was also coming out of this world with something unheard of before – the power to materialise things.


End file.
